Smooth Sailing? Too Cliche
by pancakesareyummy
Summary: James and Liz have only been dating for three weeks and two days- and they're already crazy about each other. They've already starting dating and we know they'll end up together- this is the ups and downs in between. Smooth sailing? Too cliche. JII/OC


**Okay! This is my first story based on a relationship, so beware- there shall be fluff. However, don't think everything shall go smoothly… basically, they've already started to date and stuff, and so this story will just follow the ups and downs of their relationship. And hopefully not be any more than a 12 or something. Enjoy!**

James Sirius Potter flipped back on his bed with a huge sigh. Though he wouldn't admit it, he missed his girlfriend. A lot. And while he was at Potter Mansion watching his siblings perfect their broom riding (he'd done that YEARS ago) she was in the south of France. Now that would be fine- if they weren't however-many miles apart.

"The south of France?" Lily had squealed, clapping her hands together in a rare moment of looking innocent. "Oh my GOD! Why couldn't we go there? Imagine all those fit boys…"

That hadn't done anything to improve his mood, somehow. Now his girlfriend was miles away with 'fit boys' (******s) and probably wasn't missing him at all. And it was still _a week_ until she came back.

Albus had slid into the room at some point as James continued to sigh. "What's up, James?"

James raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Huh? Did you just ask me what's up?"

Albus huffed. "It's not that rare! And anyway, my owl hasn't been touched in 24 hours. I think that's a record."

"Well I can always turn your owl pink if you want me too…"

Albus turned pale. "It's fine, James. Honestly. So…?"

James rolled his eyes. "Nothing. I'm fine."

He looked over to Al, who was giving his infamous 'I don't believe you' face. "Fine! I'm not fine. I miss Lizzie."

Albus seemed to laugh in relief. "Phew. I thought something serious was up."

"Something serious?" James squeaked. "This is serious! My middle name is Sirius! My girlfriend is probably flirting with some French-"

"Okay!" Albus quickly cut in before James swore. "But James, she's as crazy about you as you are about her. Don't worry. Plus you're seeing her in a week, aren't you?"

"Exactly!" James cried, sitting up. "A week! Seven days! 168 hours! 10080 minutes! 604800 seconds!"

Albus blinked. "You worked it out?"

"Hey!" James threw his hands up defensively. "I've been brooding. It's part of my nature."

Albus looked ready to faint. "James knows big words…?"

Said brother chucks a pillow at him. Hard. "Okay! Why don't you play quiddich with us? Come on, Rose and Hugo are coming round and mum said she'd play. Isn't it your dream to be a quiddich player?"

James grinned slightly. "All right, brother of mine."

As they walked out into the back yard, Albus gave his family a discreet thumbs up. Mission accomplished.

.~*~.

Lizzie sighed. Seven more days of sun, sea, sand, relaxation- _and no James_. That kinda ruined the previous part. She even missed his sneak-up-behind-you-and-scare-you-to-death thingy… yeah, it was that bad.

She groaned inwardly as another boy slid up to her. She'd be flattered, but once you'd seen (and kissed) James it was pretty hard to appreciate anyone else. Sure, they were cute and if she was single she'd flirt in a heartbeat, but their hair was too neat, their nose was too crooked and they weren't the perfect height for a hug.

See?

One. More. Week.

'Make the most of it' her arse.

.~*~.

_Dear Lizzie,_

_How's France coming along? The weather here is hot, though probably not as much as over there. How're your parents? Tell them I said hey._

James chewed desperately at the end of his quill. What he really wanted to tell her was that he missed her and couldn't wait for her to come home- but that would be too mushy. And they'd only been dating for three weeks and two days. (Not that he'd counted or anything…)

_It's been pretty boring around here, though Fred came round yesterday and Al's owl had a blast. (Literally) and I've been grounded! Again! So, you know, the usual._

_I'm bored out of my mind! I can't wait for you to get home. _

Should he put 'love, James' or not? Was it too soon?

'Argh!' James thought to himself, scribbling down his name at the bottom, tying it to his owl and chucking the bird out the window before he spent another half hour on the letter.

.~*~.

_Dear Lizzie,_

_How's France coming along? The weather here is hot, though probably not as much as over there. How're your parents? Tell them I said hey._

So did he miss her or not? Or did he not care they were miles apart? Lizzie chewed her lip anxiously.

_It's been pretty boring around here, though Fred came round yesterday and Al's owl had a blast. (Literally) and I've been grounded! Again! So, you know, the usual._

_I'm bored out of my mind! I can't wait for you to get home. _

So he missed her? Or he didn't and was just very bored and would be happy to see **Zambini**? Or maybe he was just saying that.

Lizzie growled in frustration, yanking a piece of parchment towards her.

_Dear James, _

_I would say I'm surprised at the shortness of your letter, but I know you and so I'm surprised it surpassed one line. France is quite amazing, though it has nothing on Hogwarts. Somehow, I've got a tan- I know! Odd. My parents are fine, as usual. I would ask how things are over there, but by the time you get this letter it'll probably be the day before we meet or something so there's not much point…_

Great, now she sounded like an idiot. And she was under-exaggerating. France had been amazing the first few days, but for some reason she missed James beyond reason. This was frustrating for a girl who didn't particularly believe in love. Hang on a sec – love? LOVE? Was she insinuating that she loved James?

_I feel sorry for Albus' owl. Seriously, it's probably scarred for life by the amount of stuff you've done to it… and I'm not surprised you're grounded. You had it coming._

_I miss England- so I can't wait to come home either!_

_Lizzie x_

Yeah, that was better. She sighed in relief. Better to assume he didn't miss her as much as she missed him. She watched the owl fly into the blue horizon and shoved on a pair of shades. Time to hit the beach.

**The prompt for this chapter was 'missing you' so it's gotta have some fluff in it, right? But they actually meet next chapter, yay! Each chapter has a prompt, given by the great **Griffinesque**. Ain't she lovely? Please ignore my desperate attempt at humour. Please review! :)**


End file.
